


Miss Edea Crescent Grimoire Valentine's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types

by sanctum_c



Series: Aerith Month 2018 [26]
Category: Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Lumberjanes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Gen, Summer, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28579656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c
Summary: Aeris is spending the summer and making friends at a summer camp that might well be more than it seems.
Series: Aerith Month 2018 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009521





	Miss Edea Crescent Grimoire Valentine's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Free Day - a strange _Lumberjanes_ pastiche.

Coming to camp was an amazing, awesome idea. This truth was evident from the beginning of Aeris’s time at Miss Edea Crescent Grimoire Valentine's Camp for Hardcore Lady Types when assigned to Leviathan cabin and met her fellow Lumberjanes. That same truth got steadily more evident from there. Her new friends were absolutely amazing.

There was Tifa - a little shy at first, but soon warmed to her. Aeris thought about Tifa a lot and always sought to sit beside her when the opportunity arose. To her delight, Tifa seemed to think along the same lines. This was not Tifa’s first time at the camp, but it was her first visit with Yuffie – the younger and hyperactive girl who loved all animals and food and physical exertion. There was Jessie who liked dense tomes about computer programming and quantum physics – but was also most definitely the most awesomest cook Leviathan cabin had to offer. Rounding out the younger part of the cabin was Elena, who seemed overly taciturn and serious when she first arrived. That lasted until the end of their first adventure – a rambling and complex affair involving a buried Elder Gods from Beyond the Stars – when it became clear Elena was into adventure, excitement and friendship as the rest of them.

The nature of their adventure was not universally acknowledged. Despite persistent protests, their assigned older Counsellor Lucrecia insisted on calling the epic adventure that time the five of them got lost in the woods and nearly gave her a heart-attack. This was despite the camp leader Elmyra almost certainly having become involved or seen enough of what happened to believe the Lumberjanes' side. Elmyra always seemed to unnerve Lucrecia (and she got annoyed with Elmyra persistently calling her Lucy) and her presence or involvement was never taken seriously as evidence for anything – except as a possible reason to head in the opposite direction.

Lucrecia was keen on them sticking to the rules and an absence of the supernatural from day to day life. The stance often seemed to involve not seeking out mystery, helping others (for others read: other Lumberjanes, animals, dinosaurs, and the nicer of the mystical beings from beyond the stars). Leviathan cabin didn’t exactly want to cause her stress, but they also didn’t exactly want to not resolve the latest mystery they had stumbled across. Plus there was more opportunity for rarer badges if they engaged in mystery solving (itself a specific badge, but it was curious how well it seemed to serve as a gateway to more badges. Aeris had eighteen already and likely going to need at least a second sash before the summer was over). Not that Elmyra’s recommended or attempted enforced activities did not come with their own share of badge acquisition; never the same though.

At nights Aeris would lounge on her bunk (she got the upper one; Tifa was in the one below) and re-read the Lumberjanes handbook, pouring over the various badges and the requirements for each. The day-time was largely unstructured offering the Lumberjanes the opportunity to seek out whatever badges they wanted, though some helpful opportunities had already past – organised by other counsellors well versed in the relevant skill-set. That was okay; so many hundreds of other potential activities. The best were clearly the ones that took them out into the woods; opportunities for adventure there. From the disappearing Mount Nibel to that red cat that Yuffie insisted had talked to her and whom they had all (including Lucrecia) seen on numerous occasions, there were many mysteries and opportunities. Elena had mentioned some strange ruins, glimpsed on a pursuit or when fleeing – so difficult to keep all the events straight.

Eventually her eyelids would droop and Aeris closed the handbook. Around her the other Lumberjanes slumbered in the dim light of the cabin. Out in the woods the owls would hoot and that might have been the distant howl of a wolf of some kind. Aeris would settle back into her bed, head still whirling with ideas and suggestions for the next day, for new adventures. Maybe they would explore the cavernous opening below the mountain, the tunnel punctuated with materia growths at regular intervals. Or try for a sailing badge on the lake and try to avoid the shapes that flitted beneath the surface. Maybe they could go looking for that red creature again. Or perhaps stay closer to camp for a change; weapon forging remained a tempting proposition. Anything and everything was possible. Smiling, Aeris drifted off to sleep.


End file.
